extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Brazil
Catholic (1822-1910) Secular (1910-present) |culture = Brazilian (Iberian)|tech_group = Western|government = Constitutional Monarchy (1822-1890) Revolutionary Republic (1890-1892) Constitutional Republic (1892-present) |rank = Empire (1822-1891) Kingdom (1891-present) |capital = Rio de Janeiro (763) (1822-1960) Arrial dos Couros (2801) (1960-present) |tag = BRZ|development = 1633 (Present Day) }} Brazil is playable from September 7th, 1822 to the present day. Brazil was originally founded by Portugal going back to several centuries of trade, exploration, and colonization. Brazil borders every single country in South America with the notable exceptions of Chile and Ecuador. See also: Portugal, Spain, France, Suriname, Guyana, Venezuela, Colombia, Peru, Bolivia, Paraguay, Argentina, Uruguay, United States Strategy Present Day Brazil in the Present Day starting date is one of the most powerful nations on Earth, ranking #7 in the top 8 world powers. In South America, Brazil is by far the strongest in military, navy, economy, trade resources, greatest ally potential, and has the largest land mass of any country on the continent by far. With President Michael Temer (3/3/1) being age 76, it is very likely that he could die in office, if he doesn't, do not reelect him because he will be extremely likely to die in his next term as the Brazilian president. Opening Moves Before you begin, immediately abolish slavery as it does you no good, because despite being the world's biggest producer of slaves (which is strange, considering it should be outlawed in the Present Day bookmark) the bonus it gives is +1% missionary strength, which is useless for a Secular country like Brazil to have. Ideas Repeal the following ideas at the start: Early Religious, Early Trade, Religious (normal), and Exploration, but only after you send colonists to the two provinces of Muturu (two provinces south of French Guiana) and Araxas (two provinces south of your capital). Doing this turns them into Secular and then into irreligious provinces, which gives you higher tolerance in those provinces and boosts the chances of irreligious spreading throughout Brazilian lands. You don't have to finish colonizing Muturu and Araxas with the colonist present, just send them there once to change the province. Once you do so, repeal Exploration ideas because they will now become obsolete. You will want to then select 6 ideas that are then available due to free slots; you will want to select: Humanist Quantity Plutocratic Innovative Economic Order Order (which represents elements of socialism and social democracy in-game) is generally a great a idea for many reasons but the main reasons being that it boosts your national manpower by 20% (and its recovery speed by +20%), morale of armies, and your land force limit modifier by +20%. Expansion This is extremely easily for Brazil to do within South America. Start off by allying Chile (and possibly Ecuador too) and then attacking smaller countries like Guyana, Suriname, and Paraguay. Then start picking off bigger countries like Bolivia, Colombia, Venezuela. Your army is significantly stronger than theirs' so you should have a have easy time annexing them. Once they fall, Argentina, Peru, and the rest of South America should be annexed with absolutely no problem (Brasil rege a América do Sul!) Expanding up Panama and into Central America and Mexico will be so easy you would think those country simply existed to be Brazilian punching bags. Send a diplomat to the United States when you are annexing the countries south of the Rio Grande that way the Americans stay friendly or at least neutral with you. You do not want a war with the Americans until you have an army that is equal or larger than theirs. This can be done by building Conscription Centers and by conquering oversea territories. Speaking of oversea territories... Putting an End to the Barbary Pirates Morocco can has been raiding the Brazilian coast because they have just enough range to reach the tip of South America. If Spain or an African country hasn't put an end to their raids by stripping the Moroccans of their coastline or by annexing them, the Moroccans will then have to face the consequences of messing with the wrong country on the wrong continent. First declare war on Cape Verde to establish an island base using the nationalism CB, then once that objective is complete, declare war on Morocco and strip them of their coastline by taking all coastal provinces they own. This will permanently take away their ability to raid your country ever again, and will probably make them think twice before ever doing that again (especially against a Brazilian). Into the Caribbean The Caribbean is very rich in trade goods and in development. Seize upon this by declaring war and annexing every single Caribbean country that is not allied with the United States. If any are allied with Great Britain, you either need to have a powerful navy or need to land your soldiers quickly onto the island you are invading before the British fleet arrives in order to annex the Caribbean island. Establishing Dominance in Africa, Arabia, and Oceania Africa is an excellent place for establishing Brazilian dominance via colonial nations. The entire continent can be subdued by Brazil by constantly taking out the weakest countries first and then the stronger ones later (even then, the stronger countries are no match for the entirety of the Brazilian armed forces). On a side note, if you wish to create a quick and easily Pacific colonial nation, invade and annex New Zealand and the other Pacific island nations; they never have any allies and simply just exist on the map to be annexed by the player. Other targets include Sri Lanka, Maldives, and the extremely wealthy countries in the Middle East and Arabian Peninsula such as Saudi Arabia, Qatar, Kuwait, and the United Arab Emirates. Decisions Form Spanish Nation Militarily * Primary culture is in the Iberian Culture Group or * Primary culture is Basque * Is not: ** Spain ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** France ** The Knights ** Granada ** Andalusia ** Cordoba ** European Union * Spain does not exist * Has an Administrative Technology of at least 10. * Is not in the Muslim religion group. * Is not a subject nation. * Is not a nomad nation. * Is not a colonial nation. * Granada does not own a province in Iberia. * Owns core provinces: Barcelona (213), Aragón (214), Castilla La Vieja (215), Salamanca (216), Andalucia (224), Toledo (219), València (220), Granada (223). Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Spain * (If owned) Madrid becomes the new capital * Gain a permanent claim on all not owned provinces of Iberia, except the areas of: Alentejo, Beiras, Macaronesia. * Set government rank to Kingdom if Duchy. * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest * If an HRE member and not an elector, all provinces are removed from the Empire. Form Brazil Requirements: * Administrative Technology of at least 10 * Is former colonial nation * Is not a subject nation * At Peace * Capital is a core in Colonial Brazil * Brazil does NOT exist Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Brazil * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Brazilian Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +1 Attrition for Enemies # -25% Envoy Travel Time Ideas: # Governorate General: +10% National Tax Modifier # Research of John of Nassau: +10% Institution Spread # Mines of Minas Gerais: +0.10% Yearly Inflation Reduction # Halting Foreign Incursions: +10% Infantry Combat Ability # Entradas and Bandeiras: -15% Core-Creation Cost # Inconfidencia Mineira: -10% Stability Cost Modifier # Seat of the Empire: +1 Yearly Legitimacy Ambitions: # +10% Goods Produced Modifier Category:Countries Category:Brazilian countries Category:Iberian countries Category:South American countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Secular countries Category:Western countries Category:Constitutional Monarchies Category:Revolutionary Republics Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Former colonial nations Category:Formable nations Category:Present Day Category:Allies (WW1) Category:Allies (WW2) Category:Empire (Rank) Category:Kingdom (Rank)